The UCLA CFAR Developmental Core is designed to complement traditional sources of funding from government and private sources by providing rapid review for innovative and sometimes "risky" projects for relatively modest amounts of funding. In addition, a program is included to allow developmental funding for areas of research which might arise from new information regarding the AIDS epidemic, requiring urgent action, and which can be most effectively exploited through the speed and flexibility afforded by developmental funding. Finally, funds are requested for support of new investigators for AIDS-related activities. Six of the seven aims were proposed in the previous 1997 renewal. Aim 5 was added in 2001 to address vaccine research as a high priority research area. The Specific Aims for the Developmental Core are: 1. To provide a mechanism for concise application and rapid review of high-quality innovative research projects. 2. To provide a mechanism for rapid response to evolving areas of AIDS research which require immediate action. 3. To provide a mechanism for funding of"translational" projects to further develop promising therapeutic compounds which arise through basic science studies. 4. To provide a mechanism for high-quality projects which involve collaborations between basic, clinical and/or behavioral science areas of study. 5. To provide a mechanism for funding of vaccine-related projects as a high priority area. 6. To provide funding for new faculty at UCLA engaged in AIDS research, and for recruitment of a new investigator(s) to AIDS-related areas at UCLA that are under-represented. 7. To supplement activities of the above five aims through private fund-raising efforts. Funding for this aim is provided by the UCLA School of Medicine. No support is requested here.